Treasure
by DarkInkWriter
Summary: Takara has a special kind of chakra and a dark past that puts her in grave danger when an evil shinobi name Hisoka, returns to the Sand Village. Only Kankuro knows how to stop Hisoka and save her, but to do this Kankuro has to revile a past no one knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Authors note: So I was reading this one story and I got an idea for a story. No one ever writes a story where someone likes Kankuro. So I am. I don't know how it will turn out, but we will see.**

Treasure 

**Chapter 1**

**Meet Takara**

The bright desert sun crept upon Takara suddenly while she was asleep. She opened her eyes to a blinding light coming from her window. He sister must have pulled back the curtains while she was sleeping. This was her first full day living in the desert and she didn't like it one bit. Her older brother caught a deadly virus when they were living in the snow country and the doctor ordered them to move somewhere warmer. Unfortunately for her and her sister, her brother liked trying new things, so he decided to move to the desert. She saw nothing interesting about the desert; all there is to it is heat, sand, and hot sand. She had heard however, that this village had ninjas, and even though it was too late for her to join the academy, she did want to learn the ways of the ninja. Her brother used to be a powerful ninja from Konoha before she was born and he had taught her everything he knew that she could learn. Her family had a long line of ninjas, but she hadn't inherited any of their skills. She has, however, learned that she has some skills her family did not know about, nor did she want them to. Her, gift, as she called it, was precious to her and she cherished it. She does hope to gain more skills maybe from watching some ninjas train.

After she walked out her door, she quickly chanced a glance at herself in the bathroom mirror, her long, fire red hair was a great mess upon her head, and her pajamas were all wrinkled. She hopped down the stairs, brushing her waist length hair while going. When it was shiny and had a little wave like she liked and her bangs where covering her right eye, she went into the kitchen to make some bacon. Her bright green eyes scanned the house while walking for any sign of her brother. When she didn't see any, she knew he had left to find a job, so that leaves her babysitting. _Great, my first day here and I get to baby sit while my brother goes to meet the Kazegage. I heard he was only my age too. _She popped some bacon onto a fryer and turned the burner on. Then she went to look for her little sis, Juji.

"Juj? Where are you baby girl?" She called. Takara spotted a pair of five year old feet behind the couch quickly slide from sight. "Well I guess I will have to eat this bacon ALL by myself." At that she walked into the kitchen and turned the bacon over. Everyone in her family liked their bacon burnt and that is how she cooked it, mostly because she burns everything she cooks.

At that exact moment a kunai flew straight at her, a plastic one. Takara smiled to herself and caught the kunai with the palm of her hand. She then threw it straight back to where she knew her sister's head would be seconds later. Sure enough, her sister's head popped out from behind the couch at the exact moment the kunai reached it. It hit Juji right in between the eyes. Juji let out a loud squeal and quickly scrambled onto the couch with a pout on her face.

"Don't worry, bacon's almost done." Takara told her. Juji jumped up and ran to the table to sit. She held up her plate and held a steady gaze at Takara. She knew what that meant and so as soon as the bacon was done she ran over to where Juji was sitting and held out the bacon, but as she reached for it Takara pulled it beyond her grasp. "Kiss first." Takara smiled. Juji stood up in her chair and kissed Takara on the cheek and then grabbed every single piece of bacon. When Juji was done eating, she signed with her hand, I love you. Juji was mute, but she was not helpless, she does everything herself, but she understands when people are helping her out of courtesy. Takara signaled I love you back and smiled.

"Hey, do you want to go look around? See if this village has any good shops? Maybe I will buy you a new necklace!" When Juji nodded, Takara walked upstairs and into her room. With her door cracked, she looked in her closet for some clothes. She picked out some black pinstripe shorts and a black tank top. She then slipped on some shoes and went downstairs. She saw her sister waiting at the door dressed and ready to go.

They had been sitting on a bench for some time, watching two incredible ninja train some younger ones. Takara watched as a guy wearing a black suit of some kind with a hood on and it had ears and purple markings on his face, showed the younger ninja how he worked something that looked like a wooden puppet. There was a girl also, blonde with a giant fan on her back and her hair was fixed in four short, spiky ponytails, standing in the shade of a building watching the other and his puppet. Then she looked over at Takara and Juji and Takara noticed that the girl looked her age. She was walking over to where they were sitting, when all of a sudden Takara's brother came running up with a huge grin on his face. He stood in front of them breathlessly; by this time the blonde had come to stand near them and was looking at her brother questioningly.

"I…I got a job." He panted out, "The Kazegage is going to test me tomorrow and if I succeed I am going to start teaching at the academy." He beamed at his sisters until he noticed the blonde standing near them. "Ah, Temari. It is certainly a pleasure seeing you again." He bowed a little, and turned to his sisters. "This is Juji and Takara." He said, pointing them out. "This, sisters, is Temari. She is the Kazegage's sister, and that young gentlemen coming over here is Kankuro, their brother."

Takara stood and bowed slightly to each, and as she began to sit back down, she noticed Kankuro's eyes were studying her. She blushed and quickly turned towards her sister.

"Come Juji, let's go home." Takara said.

"Oh no need, I can take her. You go ahead and see the village, I think you will like it." Her brother said as he walked off with Juji, hand in hand. The three of them stood silently for a long while until Temari was called away to deal with some young ninja. Takara looked at the sand beneath her feet for what seemed like hours. She was very shy when it came to meeting new people.

"You can call me Taka."

"Do you like it here?" She and Kankuro exchanged awkward glances then looked away. "So, Taka is it? Well, I hope you come to enjoy living here. It really isn't that bad once you get used to it. If you don't mind sand in your clothes." Taka could tell he was trying hard to be polite, she wished he would just be open; she hated it when people weren't themselves around her.

"You know, I think it is going to take me awhile to get used to it here, but I think eventually I will like it better." Taka answered as Temari walked back up.

"Wow, You guys are such great conversationists. I can tell you are best friends already." Temari joked. We all laughed and that loosened Kankuro up a bit.

"You know Tem, I may have just met Taka, but she already knows all the embarrassing secrets about you from when you were little. We shared some stories while you were gone, and I told her quite a bit about, Mr. Hippo." Kankuro tortured Temari. Taka couldn't help but laugh and Kankuro turned and looked at her. "Finally someone who will laugh at my jokes. I think you deserve a cookie."

"Hmmm, I think a cookie sounds nice." Taka answered. As the three of them started to walk towards the cookie shop, Taka noticed that Kankuro had a gorgeous smile. _Whoa, what am I thinking, I barely know the guy._ She was snapped from her thoughts as they walked into the cookie shop. She ordered a sugar cookie coated in cinnamon, Temari ordered chocolate chip, and Kankuro ordered double chocolate. They also all ordered milk. As they sat down to eat their cookies, Taka noticed Kankuro, yet again, looking at her. He wasn't really looking at her with a set expression, but she wondered if maybe she had cookie crumbs on her.

"So, Taka, your just moved here right? Are you a ninja?" Temari asked.

"Yes we moved here yesterday. Well, where I came from, we didn't have an academy, but I have trained with my brother since I was little." Taka answered with a small smile. Her brother had told her she was better than many ninja he had fought, but she really doubted it. She smiled a little to herself and finished her cookie.

When they were all done, Kankuro suggested that they go look at the shops and show Taka around. They had many shops that sold goods she had never even heard of. They stopped at one stand where necklaces were sold and she bought one for her sister, a silver chain with a beautiful sapphire surrounded by a silver dragon. Juji absolutely loved dragons; she spent several hours everyday drawing pictures of them. After they finished looking at all the shops and getting to know each other, Temari and Kankuro had to get back to work, but they made plans to meet up later.

On her way home, Takara felt as though she were being followed so she quickened her pace. When the feeling did not go away, she turned in time to see a great shadow leap behind a building. She pulled her kunai out from her side pocket and readied herself. She saw a shadow move behind her and so she quickly turned, but not fast enough for she felt the cold, unforgiving blade of a kunai pressed against her throat. She tried to lash out at her attacker, but her kunai was snatched from her hand, but not before it contacted skin. _Perfect, that's all I need is one drop of blood, just one and I can escape. _When Takara was sure there was blood, she quickly brought her hands together and started forming hand signs while whispering under her breath, Tatsu-saru-tora-ushi-uma-tori-inu. She could feel the chakra building inside her; her "gift" was working. There came a great rush of wind, and then Takara was gone. She reappeared behind the person and this time she was the one holding a kunai to his throat.

"Check mate." She said as she looked at her attacker in the light from the dying sun. He was younger than her and he looked scared to death. He really thought she was going to kill him, but Taka realized the advantage she had over him, because even though she never went to the academy, she has been training with her brother since before she could walk. Taka simply dropped her arm and turned and walked away.

Authors note: Ok, so there is the first chapter. I don't really like it that much, but I do have a great idea for this story so please just stick with me and please review.


	2. What Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!**

**Authors note: Ok, this chapter will be a lot better…I hope! But if you are reading this story for romance, you can skip this chapter if you want, and wait for chapter 3. I am sorry it took so long to update I have been really busy. I wanted to update before I go to band camp.**

Chapter 2 

**What past**

Flashback 

The clock struck midnight as a man leapt from rooftop to rooftop with killing intent. As he landed behind his destination, rats scattered from all the shadows near. The rats seemed to know this man was evil, for anyone with a trained eye could see that the rats were terrified out of their minds. He walked slowly through the snow and towards the back door to the house.

Takara had awoken at the sound of the clock tower. She was only twelve and last week her friends had told her of an evil spirit that comes to feast on parents when you hear the clock tower and she had not forgotten the story since. She had woken up every night at midnight since they told her and jumped at the slightest creeks in the wood. They said he looked just like a man, until the very moment he fed, then he turned into his true form.

Taka turned on her lamp and curled up under her blanket, shaking though she wasn't cold. Suddenly she heard the back door click and then footsteps, she kept telling herself it was her imagination, but the footsteps never stopped and they were growing closer. She knew somewhere deep down that those footsteps were real, but she did not let herself believe it. She crawled out of her bed and slipped on a pair of slippers. When she got to the door, she opened it a crack and peeked out. All she saw was a shadow, moving closer and closer to her parent's room.

At the exact moment Taka opened her mouth to scream, her window burst open and a large gust of wind came in. When she tried to scream, only the sound of moaning wind came out.

She looked around confused, she was floating above her parent's bed, and she could see it all, the man, her parents waking gasps, the man changing into something like a leach, devouring even their screams. Blood was everywhere and when Taka tried to call out, it was as if no one could hear. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she saw her brother run in holding their newborn sister. He was crying as he threw a kunai at the demon, striking it in the stomach. It was the only time Taka ever saw her brother cry, and she felt so helpless, she wished she was down there fighting with Daiske, her brother.

Birds called down to her, the sun was high in the sky, and the twelve-year-old Takara was cold. She didn't remember what had happened last night after Daiske came in. While the wind held and protected her, she had fallen asleep. So the wind carried her deep into the snowy woods, where an old woman lived. This old woman knew that the wind was bringing a most important girl and she made preparations for opening the girl's powers. She had met only one other who had this powerful chakra, the chakra of nature, but he is long dead now. The reason this chakra has to be kept a secret from many is because it requires the blood of another to work, and even though a tiny drop is enough for even the most powerful jutsu, almost everyone thinks whoever has this chakra must be destroyed at all costs. What many do not understand is they are putting their lives at risk by killing them, for when there are no more nature chakra users in the world, the world will perish.

A young fire red haired girl suddenly appeared in the air, asleep and she looked as if she had been crying. The old woman picked her up into her arms and carried her to the bed where she could lie until she wakes.

The smell of cloves and honey woke Taka from her uneasy sleep. She lifted her head and looked around, but didn't recognize anything. Then the thoughts of her brother and parents flooded through making her jump out of the bed and run out the door. There she saw an old lady sitting by the campfire with a pot over it. She would stir it then taste it, then she took it off the fire and poured some into a bowl. She lifted the bowl towards Taka and offered it to her.

"Who are you?" Taka looked uneasily at the bowl, but took it so as not too seem rude. She sat down on a mossy rock near the fire and set the bowl down beside her, studying the old woman while she stirred.

"You may call me Daine. You need to drink that to build up your strength so we may begin." The old woman said as she pointed at the bowl. "The honey in that will awaken your senses and the cloves will help give you control of your powers while we train."

"Train? Powers? I am sorry but are you sure you did not mean to bring my brother? I have no powers." Taka said solemnly as she looked at her feet. Daine's smile had a mysterious way of telling her she knew something. There was a twinkle in the old lady's eyes as her smile grew ever more wide.

"But child, you have more powers than you know. You just have not yet learned how to control them, and that is why the Wind has brought you here." Daine raised her hands skyward as a breeze wafted through the branches and seemed to circle around Taka. Takara looked around frightened until she was sure that the Wind wasn't going to carry her somewhere else.

She picked the bowl off of the rock and brought it to her lips, something about the smell made Taka suddenly brave. As she drank, the liquid seemed to turn to ice inside her, not because it was cold, the drink itself was still steaming, but because, unknown to Taka, this liquid really was freezing her insides. It started within her lungs, and then moved to her heart, followed by the stomach, until her whole body was frozen inside. Surprisingly, Taka was still able to move, and breath, but the drink must have frozen some part of her memory, because she could not remember a thing from before she woke.

"Now, we may train without the burdens of you past to slow you down. Don't worry my child; at the end of this training I will mix another that will bring your memory back." Daine held out her hand to Taka and together they walked into the woods.

For what seemed like months, the two trained together, Taka growing stronger and stronger with each passing hour, learning to control nature itself. Finally, Takara could control her powers with little strain on her body.

The day came when Daine was to say goodbye to Taka forever. The old woman had been up all night making the potion that would bring the girl's memories back. When Taka woke, the familiar smell of honey and cloves from so long ago came from the window, but another smell was mixed with the two. The smell was very bitter and made Taka uneasy. She opened the door slowly and looked outside, she saw Daine standing by a fire, drying what looked like tears.

Takara sat down on the same mossy rock she always sat, and looked up at Daine miserably. Seeing the old woman cry had made something inside her wreath in pain. Daine walked over to Taka and handed her a bowl and a necklace, Taka drank the potion without question and put the necklace around her neck.

The liquid was much different than the first potion, this time instead of freezing her inside, something like fire spread throughout her whole body. The intense heat made Taka fall to the ground, clutching her head, until everything went black.

Takara's eyelids fluttered open; she was lying in her old bed. The sound of the midnight toll must have woken her, had it all been a dream? She listened quietly, she could hear her parents in their bedroom, and her father's deep snores filled her ears like the sound of a million beautiful bells. _It must have all been a dream, but it felt so real. I don't understand._ Her hand instinctively flew to her neck; her heart skipped several beats as she clamped her hand around a necklace. She reached for her lamp with her other hand and clicked it on, staring at the necklace in disbelief. There, in her hand, was the same necklace Daine had given her; it had the crest of Nature on it.

Then her heart leapt, she had just heard the door click open, and then footsteps. She heard a scream, and then all went blank.

_End Flashback. _

**Authors note: Ok, I really hope you liked this; I will try to get the next chapter up in the next few days. I am SO sorry it took so long.**


	3. Kankuro's Turn

Disclaimer: Duh I don't own Naruto…. I wish I did though 

Authors note: I am SOOOO sorry this has taken me so long, since school with all my classes I haven't had time at all. Things are cooling down so I hope to be doing a lot of updating to make up for it.

Chapter 3

It's Kankuro's turn

On their way to their home, Kankuro and Temari stopped to talk with their brother and Kazegage, Gaara, in his office. They found him sitting with his fingers resting slightly upon his temples, looking down at some papers.

"What's up Gaara?" Temari asked walking nearer to his desk and sitting in a nearby chair.

"Just a bunch of business and a headache on the side." Gaara answered without looking up. He sighed and sifted the papers on his desk slightly, scanning whatever was written on them.

"You don't think its…?" Kankuro started.

"No, no. I would know if it was him. It's just all this reading, I think I will return with you two and get an early night." Gaara pushed the papers into a folder and put it in a cabinet. He stood up and headed to the door with Temari and Kankuro behind him. Kankuro couldn't help but think about the girl he had met earlier as they walked. _Takara, it means treasure, hmmm, there's something rather strange about her. Her eyes were a little too green, and her hair almost unnatural. _

"Kankuro, watch out!" Temari shouted. Kankuro shook his head and ducked just in time to miss several shuriken coming straight at him.

"What the crap?" Kankuro said catching up with Gaara and Temari.

"Let me handle this, I've been dying for some action." Gaara whispered. Then he yelled, "Why don't you stop being a coward and show yourself, or are you scared?" He readied himself and looked off into the darkness where the culprit was.

"No, I'm not scared. Just testing." A young voice called from the shadows.

"That voice. I know that voice. It's…" Kankuro whispered.

"Oh yes, It's me Kankuro. You remember me don't you?" The young guy said with a cruel laugh, sounding closer now. "I just had a little visit with that new girl, she's quite the sight, maybe I'll take her as well. I left a weak impression so next time she won't try hard and I will. Humph, she has quite an interesting chakra, you know? A very dangerous kind, but with that chakra it always ends bad, well for her it will." Now the guy was right near the edge of the shadows.

"Let me get him now, Kankuro." Gaara whispered.

"No, not yet." Kankuro whispered back. "You leave her alone, Hisoka. So are you still stealing other's chakra to control your own powers? Are you still too weak to do it yourself?"

"Glad to see you still remember my name, Kankuro. No actually, I'm not. I came here to do a little bit of catching up with, er, old friends and I ran into you friend. Takara is it? Well, you see, there is this kind of chakra I need to complete a task, but to use it I need a sacrifice. Your girl can provide me with both. Well I must leave, but I have a feeling that we will meet again, Kankuro, with the little, Treasure." Then the guy, Hisoka, disappeared into the now dark sky.

"You leave her alone!" Kankuro called after him. He looked at Gaara, but Gaara was walking back up the stairs, a questioning expression set in his face. "Gaara?"

"You guys go ahead, I have to do some research. See you." Gaara went around the corner.

"What was all that about Kankuro? Who is Hisoka?" Temari questioned as they continued down.

"I really don't know what that was about, Tem. Now Hisoka, I knew him from a long time ago. Do you remember when we were little, how we always used to run around the desert outside the walls late at night? Well once, I stumbled upon a man, and he was sucking the chakra out of a young woman, all the while growing younger and visibly stronger. I couldn't stand it so I turned and ran, but he heard me and came after me. Somehow I managed to escape, but after that I kept seeing him all the time, and eventually we talked. Then we started planning meetings, he taught me things, I fed him information on ninja and strong chakra users. Finally I realized how dangerous he was and I never spoke to him again. But enough of this, we must move Takara and her family to a safe location."

"Right, they can stay at our place." Temari nodded and they took off towards where Takara had said she lived.

Authors note: Ok, sorry it's so short. I will try to have an update soon. Please stay with me.


	4. Lure

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, anime or manga or any Naruto products at all

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, anime or manga or any Naruto products at all.**

**Authors note: My friend demanded that I update, and I need to anyways so here it is. I'm kind of having writers block, but I hope you all like how this chapter turns out.**

Chapter 4 Lure

After tucking Juji into bed for a nights rest, Takara sat for a while talking with her brother. She had finished unpacking all the boxes as soon as she had gotten home. Yawning, Taka said good night to her brother and headed to her room.

"Yes I think I will do the same. Night Taka." Daiske whispered, dragging himself to his bed.

"Night." Takara yawned. Just as she was reaching her door, she heard footsteps in the hallway. She looked back quietly, sliding along the wall as she pulled out her kunai. The owner of the footsteps was drawing closer, when all of a sudden they stopped. Takara didn't take time to think about this, she lunged forward, grabbing the person and thrusting the kunai right against their throat.

"Takara, its me, Temari." A voice rasped. Taka let go in confusion and grabbed around in the dark for a lantern. Lighting it she saw Kankuro and Temari standing in her hall.

"What are you guys doing here?" Taka asked breathlessly, almost laughing now.

"There is no time to explain, we need to get you out of here now." Temari whispered urgently. "Kankuro go wake her brother, he and her little sister will need to come too." Kankuro nodded and walked into the room Takara pointed too. Moments later he came out with a flustered Daiske, shoving clothes into a bag.

"I will go with Taka to pack, you two get the little girl ready." Temari said as she walked with Taka into her room. It was dark when they first got in there, but Takara lit a lantern to show a perfectly empty room other than all her stuff.

"Mind telling me what is going on while I pack?" Taka asked, looking around for a bag, then finding one, folding some clothes and placing them in there.

"All I can really say now is that someone very dangerous is coming after you." Temari answered, rushing Taka along.

"Why would someone come after me?" Taka asked, faking innocence. She knew now that her suspicion that someone had found out about her special chakra was correct. Now she could put the world in danger, she knew she needed to escape the village and get as far away as possible. Temari looked curiously at Takara as they walked along, as if she knew something was wrong, and there was more to this new girl then she had first realized.

They met Kankuro in the hall along with Taka's brother and sister. Her brother said nothing as he pulled Juji along behind Kankuro. Takara was ashamed that she had never told her brother her story, he of all people deserved to know. She had meant to tell him eventually, before something like this happened so he could be prepared, she just never got a chance. It never seemed the right moment to tell him any time she got the nerve to.

Finally they reached the main street and began to hurry towards the Kazekage's home. A slight sound, quieter than a paw print of a mouse came from the dark shadows around the buildings they passed, it seemed only Takara heard but she said nothing, passing it off as wind. Then they were there, a large building looming over the group as they made their way inside and into a hopeful safety.

Juji was crying now, walking in the dark having scared her. Daiske laid her down in her bed then came out into the main room to speak with the Kazekage, Taka, and the Kazekage's siblings. They stood around for a long silent moment, before Gaara began to speak.

"We do not… completely understand the full situation. Only that a very dangerous individually named Hisoka is after Takara and her chakra, although we do not know why." Gaara glanced as Takara as if demanding an explanation, but she gave none, she only shrugged and looked away.

"I have had personal contact with this man and I know he is no one to be messed with, so please Takara if you ever see him do not go after him along." Kankuro stepped in. Taka nodded, while yawning. She walked out without saying anything, or paying attention to what the others said at all, she was too deep into thought. Slipping on her pajamas, she slipped into bed and went instantly to sleep.

"What is going on Gaara?" Asked Daiske, worry etched into his every feature. "Who is this man?"

"That I think is a question for Kankuro, I have never met this man before, but he has." Gaara concluded, and then he too left, to sit up for hours assessing the danger ever pressing on his village.

"Listen Daiske," Kankuro started, "I would love to give yo…." There was a sound of glass smashing onto a hard sand floor; it reverberated across the building like a cold waterfall crashing into unforgiving rocks. Kankuro, Temari, and Daiske stood still for a fraction of a second, listening. There was no sound of a struggle, but they all three ran up the stairs to see what had happened.

When they had reached the room Takara was staying in, they found the door locked, but Daiske quickly burst in, in his determination to reach his endangered sister. The room was empty, not even a shard of broken glass anywhere. The window was untouched, glass completely there, but Takara wasn't. Daiske ran to the window, in tears, as Temari ran to get Gaara and Kankuro went quickly outside to look around.

Takara woke in a dark room, chilled to the bone, cold sweat running down her forehead.

"Hello?" Taka called out.

"Well hello my shining Treasure." A wicked voice came out of the darkest corner, if it was possible in a completely dark room for there to be a darker spot. A light clicked on, Taka blinked trying to get used to the light, and there was a man standing there that looked vaguely familiar.

**Author's note: So that is my next chapter, I am starting right away on the next chapter because I am going to try and keep up with my updates this time -**


End file.
